The invention relates to an arrangement of three or more cooling radiators for a utility vehicle, such as an agricultural tractor.
Powerful utility vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, for example, require a number of radiators in order to re-cool the working media, such as coolant water for the engine, transmission oil and hydraulic oil amongst others, as they become heated during use. These days, it is common practice to provide the requisite radiators in a parallel arrangement one after the other so that the coolant air flows through radiators. However, there are certain disadvantages to this layout. Arranging the radiators one after the other results in a high resistance to air flow which, apart from making it necessary to provide a disproportionately powerful fan, can also cause lead to an interruption in the flow, which results in the radiators becoming overheated. The lower temperature differential available to the radiators also makes it necessary to provide radiators of a larger size. In addition, any dirt which gets into radiator fins, particularly those of the radiators at the rear, is very difficult or totally impossible to remove completely without dismantling the radiators. The presence of dirt poses the risk of local overheating in the radiators.